A Starlight's Princess
by himesama16
Summary: Three shooting stars came to earth to find their missing princess, she's been found, and now the Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, and Starlights must all band together to protect their princesses who are one and the same.


****

IMPORTANT: Let me give you a little history on this story before you read it. I was fifteen when I saw the Stars season for the first time. My cousin showed it to me then. Now, she absolutely refused to tell me anything about the story line, I had to watch to find out. Well, you remember, all through the season, they talk about how Sailor Moon/Usagi remind them of the princess because of either her power to heal or her over all character and in looks. Well, I was watching it, and I thought, 'What if Usagi and Kakyuu-hime were one and the same?' So, this is what I think would happen if that were true!

Aisuru Mamo-chan,

The festival's coming up. Our class is going to do a coffee shop. Mako-chan is designing our waitress' uniforms, and I can't wait. She say's that the first one will be ready tomorrow, and Minako's the one who's modeling it for her. She won't give anything away about how it looks, but Minako let it slip that it's really cute. With everything that's going on, it actually is fun to get up and go to school in the morning. It seems that the school is always busy now with construction and practices and set up for all the different projects being done.

I hope that everything is going well with you in America. How are your studies coming? Are you going to be able to come home early? I hope so. If you get here before ChibiChibi leaves, I'd like you to meet her. She's such a sweet child. Everyone says she looks more like my daughter than my sister, but Setsuna says that Chibi-Usa is the only child that she knows of. Well, I've got to get to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow.

Goodnight, my love,

Usagi

The next morning, Minako came out wearing the uniform. The gossip wheels started up saying, "Ooooh that's so cute, Makoto! You did wonderful on it!"

Grinning, Minako said, "It's this cute because the model is this cute."

"I want to try it on, Mako-chan!" Usagi said.

With a laugh, Makoto said, "All right, Usagi-chan, go and try it on."

When Usagi came out from trying it on, everyone said that it was cute on her too. "But, the waist is too big on me, Mako-chan!"

Makoto shrugged while pinning it up, "I made it in Minako's size."

"Hey!" Minako said indignantly. Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, Karasuma was at the old desk of her former rival, Aluminum Siren. There was a picture sitting upon the polished top of the desk. In it, it showed Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow standing together. Siren had a large smile showing that she was happy to be with Crow. Karasuma let out a small sigh.

Going through her desk to clean it out, she found Siren's diary. She picked it up and read the last entry. A look of realization dawned on her face, and she knew what must be done.

In a dark place, on a dark throne, Galaxia sat. She was concentrating on the odd power that she had felt a short while ago. "I can feel her. No matter how many star seeds I get, I can't take over the galaxy if she exists," she said to herself.

"Tin Nyanko!" Galaxia said.

"Hai, Galaxia-sama?" Sailor Tin Nyanko said bowing.

"Have you found a true star seed?" Galaxia asked.

"Well," Tin Nyanko started, "I do have some leads"

"I have found the owner of a true star seed, Galaxia-sama," Lead Crow interrupted. Scowling, Tin Nyanko stayed silent.

A young man walked the streets of Tokyo. He was lost in his mind. He loved one woman, but swore to protect the other. One was his life, the air that he breathed, and the other was his word, his promise, and the one that had brought him here in the first place. Not paying attention to where he went, Seiya found himself at the door of the one of the objects he was thinking about. Staring up at the balcony, he noticed something going on in the room behind the window.

The doors to the balcony opened, and Usagi stepped out. Seeing Seiya, she forgot what she went out for and said, "Hello, Seiya! Give me just a second, and I'll come down!"

"No, no," Seiya said, "I'm just walking through."

"Well, ok, but are you busy tomorrow?" Usagi asked. He shook his head while smiling. "Great! We're putting on a school festival! You should come. We're doing a coffee house, and Mako-chan is cooking. She's a great cook, the best ever! You should come and try her cake!"

Grinning at her enthusiasm, Seiya said, "If it's that good, then I'll be there!"

"Great! Well, I've got to finish getting ready, so, oyasumi Seiya!" Usagi said walking into her room and shutting the door.

"Oyasumi, Usagi," Seiya whispered. As he was walking away, a familiar scent reached his nose, and he noticed a translucent red butterfly flying. It was the scent of his princess! He would know it anywhere. And it flew straight into Usagi's window. "No, it can't be!"

The next day, everything was going great until Makoto disappeared to get more ingredients. When she didn't come back, Usagi became worried, and her, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Seiya all went out to find her. They found her fighting with Yaten while ChibiChibi stood behind her and Taiki watched.

"What's going on here?" Seiya asked his two singing partners.

"She has it!" Yaten said while pointing at ChibiChibi.

"Let's talk somewhere else," Taiki suggested, and they all walked away to talk.

While they were talking, or arguing at some points, Seiya started to feel something. When a small red butterfly flew past them, he ran towards what he was feeling. The other two followed him to find out what was going on, and they showed up at the scene of a battle just in time to hear Crow. "This capsule contains a black hole, albeit a small one, but big enough to swallow this school along with everyone in it. If you do not willingly give me your star seed, Sailor Moon, everyone will die, and it will be your fault."

The other sailor senshi, who were all too weak to stand up told her not to give it, but Usagi didn't want anyone hurt. If someone had to be hurt, it would be her before anyone else.

Sailor Moon saw the starlights and said, "Don't come near!" Spreading her arms out wide, she prepared herself for the blast. Crow held up her wrists, and Usagi's star seed was taken from her. As the beautiful, flower shaped star seed appeared, Sailor Moon detransformed into Usagi.

A blast came out of nowhere, and knocked Lead Crow down, making her drop the capsule. The capsule cracked, and Crow was swallowed up by the black hole. Slowly, the hole started to grow. Sailor Tin Nyanko, who had been the one to release the blast, tried to take Usagi's star seed, but ChibiChibi blocked her way. As the hole grew, it engulfed both Usagi and ChibiChibi.

Shaking her head, Tin Nyanko said, "What a waist! Oh well." With that, she left the scene.

The sailor senshi and starlights watched in horror and fascination as the black hole increased in size. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the black hole was gone, and ChibiChibi stood there holding the fragrance lamp. The wind was swirling up and down around her, and above her, Usagi floated in mid-air, unconscious with her star seed floating above her.

A ghost of a familiar figure to the starlights appeared behind her and held her. The Inner Senshi and the Starlights stared at her for two different reasons. Her long golden hair flowed freely down her back and her blue eyes sparkled with joy and love at the Starlights. To be perfectly honest, she looked just like Serenity would if she wore her hair down.

As they slowly descended to the earth, Usagi's star seed returned to where it belonged. The ghost gently placed Usagi on the ground. Slowly, but surely, Usagi opened her eyes to see a look alike of herself standing over her. "Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiya!" Usagi screamed while scooting backwards. She came to a halt when her back hit someone's legs. She looked up to see Seiya standing there.

Seiya helped Usagi to stand up as each of the Sailor Senshi regained their own footing after the exhausting battle with Lead Crow.

Jupiter, being the first one to stand up again, asked the question that was on all of the Senshi's minds, "Who are you?"

The ghost smiled and said, "I am the princess that you searched for and found in Usagi, I am also the princess that the Starlights searched for, and have now found in Usagi as you did. I am Serenity and Kakyuu and a past form of Usagi."

All of the Senshi stared wide eyed at the ghost, and then at Usagi and then back at the ghost. "How is that possible?" Mars asked.

"I might know, but I don't believe it," Mercury replied while still staring at the two in question. "I mean, look at them, they could easily be the same person. They look like twins."

"I don't believe it!" Venus said with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well, we don't have much choice, do we?" Jupiter replied staring at Usagi.

"Now this is an unexpected turn of events," Yaten said.

"Hmm, this does change some things," Taiki agreed.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Seiya said.

Taiki's brow furrowed in confusion after the moment of shock, "Wouldn't that mean that you died?" he asked Kakyuu.

She nodded sadly, "Yes, I have passed on."

"On my way here, something happened, and my energy was being depleted. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and I saw a small silver crystal floating in space. The light that it gave off was warm to my slowly freezing body, and I reached out for it. It seemed to have recognized me, and pulsated giving off more energy. The energy surrounded me, and let me see what futures could happen were I to live or die. In order to not only save our planet, but earth as well, I released my soul into it, and was reborn as Usagi. After today, Usagi will have all her memories of my life along with Serenity's life."

"But then, that would mean that you died over seventeen years ago?" Mercury questioned. "How is it that the Starlights didn't get here until now?"

Kakyuu smiled and said, "Always the curious one, Mercury.

To be continued

I am so totally hoping everyone likes this. It's the prologue, so it's really short, but if I don't get some reviews, then I won't update. Please review and I promise that I will have a Reviewers section in the next chapter! This is my most original idea to come out. This chapter basically is the episode where Kakyuu-hime appeared, but changed slightly at the end. Well, ja!


End file.
